


Watch Me

by coccinellesroses



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bedroom Talk, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, inukag - Freeform, literally hot sex, married!inukag, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinellesroses/pseuds/coccinellesroses
Summary: All Inuyasha wants to do is relax after a long flight, but Kagome has other plans. One shot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hon Hon Hon.

His back was killing him after the flight back from Tokyo. No matter how many times he has flown on an airplane, he will never get used to those uncomfortable seats. Even the most “comfortable” seats become uncomfortable once the second hour hits in the air. He needed a hot shower and some sleep with his beautiful wife by his side. He missed her dearly. 

Inuyasha was on a weeklong trip to talk business with his older brother Sesshomaru. Alongside his best friend and co-worker Miroku, he and Inuyasha flew the usual fourteen hour flight that happens every three months. The brothers had taken over their late fathers global business. Seeing as how Sesshomaru had already been placed at the Tokyo headquarters, it was Inuyasha who took his fathers spot overseeing the business in New York City.

It has been almost three years since he packed his bags and permanently moved to the United States. Miroku had picked him up and helped them out through his first few months. It was that same year that Inuyasha met Kagome, his now wife, and hit it off immediately with her. They have been inseparable ever since. 

She wanted to pick him up from the airport when he arrived, but he insisted she stay home and avoid the traffic. Miroku was his ride back home as he was not going to have his girl fight through city traffic and stress herself over. 

Inuyasha stretched out his sore limbs and unlocked the door of his home. He kicked off his shoes and gently dropped his bag onto the tile. There were no signs of his beloved wife anywhere. Odd, she’s usually on top of him the second he steps foot into the apartment. 

“Inuyasha?” her soft voice echoed faintly from their bedroom. “Come here, baby.” 

A goofy smile painted onto his face as he made his way towards their bedroom. It was not until he took a few steps forward where he noticed the spicy scent in the air. It was coming from their bedroom, and from his wife. Sweet vanilla and honey mixed with ginger. He knew exactly what this scent meant. 

“Kagome, baby wha-“ Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. The spicy scent of ginger had escalated in its intensity the moment he had opened the door. There, on their bed, laid his breathtaking wife. Flushed red and completely nude, with her luscious long legs spread wide apart. Her small, delicate hand right in between them. 

With heavy lidded eyes she looked at him with a mischievous smile on her face. “Welcome home baby.” Her voice was sultry and sweet. 

_“Fuck.”_ Inuyasha quickly began to unbutton his shirt, his belt already unbuckled and tossed somewhere on the floor. 

“Mmm, not yet.” Kagome breathed out. “I want you to watch me.” Her legs spread open a little wider as her right hand continued its teasing touches on the inner apex of her thighs. 

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, but nonetheless eagerly accepted her wishes. He loved watching her when she touched herself. It was one of his guilty pleasures to watch her bring herself to an orgasm. 

“You missed me a lot, isn’t that right baby girl?” His voice was already laced with a thick huskiness. Hungry eyes watching her every move. 

She moaned and _God_ that was a sound he will never get tired of hearing. The little sounds she made always sent him over the edge, and he could feel himself getting rock hard the more he watched her. 

“Yes baby I did. I missed you so much.” Kagome’s left hand began to travel slowly from her thigh up towards her full, delicious breasts. A dainty finger circled around her swelled, pink nipple as she teased herself. Her face, neck, and chest becoming an enticing shade of red as she continued her touches. 

Inuyasha, now a lot more calm and enjoying the show, slowly began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. “Show me just how much you missed me, Ka-Go-Me.” He smirked. 

“Yes” she breathed. Her thumb and pointer finger now rolling the pink bud in between them. Rolling it faster and slower in an agonizing pattern. Inuyasha needed to remove his pants or else they were going to become uncomfortably tight. 

“Did you miss my hands running all over body?” He watched her arch her back as the hand inbetween her thighs had moved upwards to touch her other breast, leaving him with the sight of her wet pussy all bare for him to see. 

He licked his lips, “Did you miss my mouth sucking on your tits? Did you miss it when I bit them? Hmm?” He asked her, and she didn’t answer. Deciding to let out another moan instead. “Answer me, Kagome.” 

“ _Mmm_ , yes! Yes I missed your mouth.” She huskily replied., her fingers never stopping their touches. He watched in desperation, wishing it was his tongue instead of her fingers pinching her hard nipples. 

He decided it was time for him to remove his pants. 

Kagome’s right hand left her right breast and continued back downwards, never breaking eye contact with her husband. She had a wicked smile on her face, one he wanted to kiss away and replace it with her begging for more. 

Her fingers teased her pussy, gliding them back and fourth between her inner thighs. Moving closer towards the spot where her body will feel like it is on fire. She watched Inuyasha’s mouth as he licked his lips, his amber eyes hungry and focused on her most sacred parts.

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she moaned out. “Did you miss my wet pussy?” Her fingers moved closer, and Inuyasha’s tongue licked his bottom lip wishing he had a taste. She was dripping, wet and ready for him. She was coated, soaking in her own juices and he needed to take a bite. His cock throbbed and twitched, begging for some kind of mercy. 

“Fuck, I want to taste your pussy.” He growled out, his hand cupping his cock from the outside of his underwear. He was getting desperate for her, and she had barely started! One week from being away from his wife and he was a goner. 

“Not yet baby, keep your eyes on me.” As if on command, her middle finger slipped down and was coated in her juices. Her intense eye contact never leaving him as she continued. Inuyasha had enough, and practically ripped his underwear off of him. His hard cock springing out of its confines as it begged to be touched. Inuyasha agonizingly continued to hold off the need to touch himself. 

He watched his wife’s eyes widen at the sight of him with her bottom lip between her teeth. She was becoming wetter every second, and decided it was time to give him what he wanted. She moved her middle finger upwards and onto the little bundle of nerves that were begging to be touched.

Kagome rubbed her clit in slow, small circles while a choked gasp left her lips. Inuyasha groaned at the sight before him. His wife’s spread open legs and pussy dripping in her honey. Hungrily he watched her motions become quicker and the sinful noises she was making louder. Without hesitation he wrapped his hands around his erect cock and began to stroke, too hard and aching for any kind of stimulation. 

“ _Ahh, yes._ ” She moaned, little cries of pleasure leaving her hot mouth. Her fingers moved from her swelled clit further south, easily sliding inside herself. Kagome cried in intense pleasure as she pumped herself in and out, not bothering to start off slow. 

“I-Inuyasha..” she moaned desperately, sliding another finger inside her. 

With one hand on the wall to steady himself, Inuyasha pumped his hardened cock faster to match Kagome’s speed. He was fighting every bit of himself not to lose it yet, he needed to feel himself inside of her. He was enjoying himself, enjoying watching his wife fuck herself senseless. 

“Are you thinking about me fucking you rough, babe?” He was given a breathy moan as a response, and a fanged smirk appeared on his face. “You love it when I fuck you fast and rough. Isn’t that right babydoll?” 

Kagome was going insane, she knew if she did not gain any self control soon she would cum quicker than she had planned. Although, seeing her sexy husband touch himself as he watched her like she was his prey was too good to stop. She moaned again and arched her back, her full breasts coming into a better view for only Inuyasha to see. 

“Baby, fuck!” Kagome whimpered. “I- I need..” 

With half lidded eyes, Inuyasha stared dumbly as his wife moved her slick, coated fingers towards her mouth. With one finger at a time, she tasted herself and Inuyasha could only imagine just how sweet she tasted. Her legs were still spread and shaking with unsatisfied desire. He knew she wanted more, needed more, but she was pacing herself. 

Her lust filled eyes broke contact with his as she stared at his cock with need. In one swift motion she moved from their bed and got on her knees in front of him. The sight in front of him was enough for him to combust, but he kept himself grounded. 

Kagome kissed just above his erection and the sensation alone was driving him insane. Feather like kisses and quick licks from her tongue inched closer and closer towards the object of her desire until there was nowhere else for her to go. 

Looking into his fire lit eyes, Kagome’s wet tongue licked him from the base towards the tip before taking him into her hot mouth. Inuyasha groaned, fighting the need to fuck her mouth unless she asked him too. His hands immediately went to her face, moving the strands of raven hair so she could work better. 

She bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue swiveling around the tip of his cock each time she came back to it. All Inuyasha could do was hold her face and watch her as she took him in. 

She spit on the tip of his cock and pumped him with her hand, her mouth immediately wrapping around the head once again as she sucked. Inuyasha sucked in a breath, enjoying the view down below. 

Her mouth made a wet pop sound as she released herself from him, smiling wickedly at him before going back in and taking him in completely. A choking sound left her throat before she came back up and did the same move again. 

“Ahh, fuck _yes_ baby.” he growled. Staying perfectly still as she continued to shove his cock into the back of her throat. “That’s it, such a good girl.” 

Kagome moaned in reply, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing in small circles. She went back in once more before coming back up to bob her head back and forth. 

It took Inuyasha little time before he noticed the spike in her scent, realizing she was touching herself once again. “Wait.” He said, gently stopping her from continuing her ministrations with her mouth and pulled her up towards him. Finally giving her a hot kiss, not waiting to shove his tongue into her mouth. Living for the faint taste of her juices that stayed on her tongue, the kiss ended as quickly as it started. 

Inuyasha pushed her back onto their bed, not hesitating to kiss her again. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him down further against her, no amount closeness being enough. She had missed him dearly, she always does whenever he leaves for business meetings. Being away from him even for a day leaves her empty, like she is missing the other half of her. She knew he felt the same way, seeing as he is even more clingy with her the first few weeks when he returns. 

Inuyasha bit her bottom lip, earning him a delicious moan from the goddess underneath him. He kissed her jaw, behind her ear, leaving a trail that led to her neck. He peppered her neck with kisses before adding in his tongue, giving her long and hot licks all over. Her breathing quickened as he found the spot on her neck that makes her go crazy and began to suck. His wife jolted under him, a loud moan erupting from her mouth. 

Kagome felt him smirk from her reaction but could not do anything about it once she felt his fang lightly move around her neck. Loud, breathy moans were the only source of communication she could give as he moved from the left side of her neck to the right to give the same side equal attention. 

Once Inuyasha felt like her neck was decorated enough with red marks from his own doing, he continued moving south. Kissing her collar bones and licking just above her breasts. She was growing desperate as he continued his slow torture, enjoying how she reacted bodily and vocally to his touch. Kagome was always communicating, whether it was vocally or how her body reacted to him. He knew he was doing better than great when she reacted to him. 

He kissed her breasts, careful not to give her what she wanted and avoiding her nipples all together. She whined in protest, arching her back in order for him to give her breasts the correct affection. He powered through it, kissing, licking, and sucking the soft flesh until her breasts looked the same as her neck. 

“Inu, baby, _please_.” Kagome begged, and he was putty in her hands. With molten amber eyes, he stared into chocolate brown and licked her nipple with his tongue. Jolts of electricity spread through her body and he did it again, his tongue moving faster as he flicked the bud back and forth. She whined again, desperate, and needy and Inuyasha gave her swollen nipple a long suck. 

A loud and long moan escaped her lush lips, back arching once again in response. As Inuyasha sucked her left nipple, his other hand rolled her right. Kagome was euphoric, her fingers could never do the same thing to her. Her breathing was quick, eyes half lidded and filled with lust as she watched her husband ravish her breasts. She watched him switch sides, his hot mouth now sucking her right breast as his other hand touched her left. She was a puddle of need, he could do anything he wanted to her and she would let him. Trusting him more than she could trust herself. 

Feeling satisfied with the equal attention he had given to both of her breasts, Inuyasha kissed each one and moving downward again. Kissing her stomach and venturing further towards the place he had been desperate to taste since his eyes landed on her. 

Her eyes were desperate and pleading as he made eye contact with her. A fanged smirk on his lips, he spread her legs open further and her intense arousal hit his senses. A growl vibrated in his chest, causing Kagome to bite her lip and swivel her hips. Never breaking eye contact, he kissed her right thigh, moving closer and closer towards her wet heat before going to her left and repeated the move. Kagome was growing desperate, begging for him to taste her with his tongue. Her hips moved, beckoning him to come closer. 

With the rest of his willpower coming to an end, Inuyasha gave Kagome a slow, long, and tantalizing lick. 

“Oooh, fuck _yes_.” She whimpered, “Again, Inu please!” 

He gave her what he wanted, licking her from bottom to top. Her sweet juices coating his hot tongue. Kagome was whimpering, basking in the feeling of him going down on her. Her breath hitched in her throat as the tip of his tongue found her clit, flicking it over and over again. She bucked her hips, her thighs unintentionally squeezing her husbands head. Inuyasha loved it, loved how she was a puddle of wanting and needing all because of him. 

He grabbed her thighs and separated them, his thumb then caressing her soft skin and causing goosebumps to appear. He continued his passionate assault on her pussy, going from licking to sucking her clit. Kagome moaned louder, one hand holding onto the sheet for dear life while the other lovingly touched his fluffy white ear.

Inuyasha moved his hand from her thigh and coated it in her wetness as his mouth continued on her clit. Carefully he slid his finger inside her heat, causing another loud moan to leave her lips. He pumped her, slowly at first before beginning to gain speed. Deciding it was time to insert another finger inside of her, he pumped her even faster. Both of Kagome’s hands were strangling the sheets as she lost control of her movements. 

“I- I need!” 

Inuyasha growled, the vibrations sending wonderful jolts of fire to spark into her body. “What do you need baby? Tell me and I’m all yours.” 

“I need you inside me!” She begged, eyes scrunched and mouth wide open in pleasure. 

On queue, Inuyasha pumped her one more time before putting his fingers in front of her mouth. “Taste yourself, before I fuck the shit out of you.” 

Kagome eagerly complied, opening her mouth to suck on Inuyasha’s fingers that were coated in her sex. She heard him groan as he watched her taste herself once again. 

Quickly, he stood up and dragged her closer to the edge of the bed by her legs. She giggled in pent up excitement, her husband grinning confidently. He spread her legs open and placed his erect cock over her wet pussy and slid back and forth. The couple groaned in unison, the feeling of almost being connected to each other euphoric. 

Amber looked onto brown, and Inuyasha slid inside his wife’s sex. “Ahh, shit”. He moaned. He slid out slowly, before sliding back in even slower. Kagome whimpered, the feeling so intense she did not know what else to do. 

Inuyasha continued his slow grind, trying to ground himself before he came too quickly. He wanted to fuck her hard, and if he came now it would leave them both unsatisfied. Although, he was so confident that he was so aroused he could. 

Kagome bucked her hips, wanting him to pick up the pace and fuck her as he promised. As Inuyasha continued his grind, his self control was coming back. “Kagome, tell me how bad you want it.”

Kagome whimpered, desperate for the friction she needed from him. She was going to combust, and he already knew how badly she needed him to fuck her. “I want it so deep inside my pussy, Inuyasha, please!” 

Her hips swiveled in an attempt to feel more, and her attempt was met with a rough, deep, shove inside of her. 

Kagome gave a choked gasp, her fists squeezing tighter into the bed sheets. She weeped in pleasure as her husband's hips moved away and roughly going back in. She felt his cock deep inside of her, his pace quickening as he fucked her hard. 

“ _Shit_ , Kagome. You’re so wet,” he wrapped his hands around her thick thighs as he began to fuck her faster, the loud cries of his wife edging him on. “Such a good girl, so wet and ready for me. Hmm?” 

Kagome squirmed, her back arching to give her husband a full view of her plump tits. “Yes, baby just for you!”

He ground into her harder, incredibly thankful for his half demon stamina and speed. He watched her tits bounce in an erotic dance, his mouth salivating to put one pink bud into his mouth. “Your pussy is all mine, isn’t that right Ka-Go-Me?” 

As if it were not possible, she became even more wet and aroused with his dirty talk. God, she loved it when he spoke to her like this. Possessive and demanding even though he allowed Kagome all the freedom she wanted and needed. “My pussy is all yours,” she cried.

“ **Fuck** ,” he growled loudly. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the bedroom. He stated hungrily at the way they were connected, watching as he pumped in and out of her sex. Relishing in the moans and little sounds she was making, he stared at her face, flushed and drowning in desire. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, their tongues tasting each other. 

With one hand he cupped her chin and licked her bottom lip, giving her a kiss aligned with each of his thrusts. “You’re mine, Kagome. Isn’t that right?” He already knew the answer. 

As he continued his fast pace, Kagome wrapped her hand around his wrist. “I’m yours. Always yours.” 

He kissed her again, feverish and passionate. Loving the way her mouth tasted, he swallowed her moans and small cries. He loved this woman more than he has ever loved anything in his life. She was his beacon of light, whenever shit got hard for him she always brought him back up. He would do anything for her. Love her like she has never been loved before. 

He stopped, barely enough for Kagome to noticed before he flipped her over on to her hands and knees, her sexy, plump ass ready for him to continue where he stopped. He smacked her ass, somewhat gentle the first time before going harder the second time. His wife moaned, needing and begging for him to do more. She loved it, and so did he. He smacked her ass again, harder this time and she leaned downward, her back arching in the sexiest way, that made her bottom even more seductive. He kissed the red mark he left her before grabbing her hips and inserting himself into her sex once again. Rough and hard. 

“Fuck yes!” She cried, “More, please baby!” 

Whatever his wife wanted, he gave to her. Inuyasha pounded into her harder and faster. He bunched up her long hair into one hand and pulled, making her arch her back sexily. Her moans were getting louder, her breathing quicker and broken. Her walls were clenching, her hips bucking and he knew she was getting closer. 

Inuyasha let go of her hair, allowing her to bend back down in a comfortable position on the bed. He leaned over her back, whispering in her ear, “I want you to come for me baby.” 

She bit her lip and smiled, silently answering his demand. He kissed her shoulders and back, continuing to pump her at a hard, controlled pace. She was becoming more vocal, any moment now.  
“I-Inu-” Kagome weeped, “I’m going- I’m so close!”

Inuyasha grunted, his hand moving towards her little bundle of nerves which he knew would set her off. He rubbed her clit, and she went taut. She let out a gasp, her body jolting as her blood became liquid fire. _“I-Inuyasha!”_

Inuyasha came too, alongside his wife as they both rode out their intense orgasm. Kagome was the first to slump onto the bed, completely spent and satisfied. Inuyasha went down after, careful to avoid falling on top of her. 

He moved behind her, still connected to each other and spooning her. He kissed her shoulder and felt her shiver in response. He came out of her with a wet _plop_ , earning a moan for his movement, and pulled the blanket over their bodies. 

Kagome hummed, “Welcome home.” She smiled and snuggled into her husband. His arm immediately went around her waist to pull her closer. “What a hell of a way to welcome me back, babe,” he laughed. 

She grabbed his wrist and kissed it, intertwining their hands together. “I wanted to try something new.” 

“We should do that every time I come back from a trip then,” he smirked. He heard her giggle, the laugh sounding more faint as she started to fall asleep. Inuyasha kissed her shoulder again, taking in the woman he loved most. 

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear. Knowing she loved him back, more than she has ever loved anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt EVER at writing smut. I'm kinda giggling like a teenager when I am a grown woman. Please leave a comment, if you like! I hope you enjoyed this sinful little story.


End file.
